Gundam Wing VS Barney
by tsunoiya
Summary: The G-boys are transported to Barney's playground where he and his "friends" try to brain wash them!
1. Default Chapter

Gundam Wing Versus Barney  
  
This story was done by Kitsune and she owns nothing!  
  
*Zap* Five Gundams disappeared from where they were circling an OZ base, readying an attack.  
  
*Poof* Five Gundams reappeared around a school and playground.  
  
Duo over intercom: What the hell was that?  
  
Quatre over intercom: I think we're at a school... but... where is the base?  
  
Heero: Could it be some new cloaking device?  
  
Heero decided the best way would be to check it out. He popped the hatch of Wing and jumped down to the ground. (It was a mere 35-foot fall, and Heero's unscathed!) Gun in hand; he advanced towards the entrance to the building, weaving around various settings of playground equipment. And then the other four were out of their Gundams, backing Heero up, guns drawn.  
  
Well, three guns and one sword, that is.  
  
Heero peered in the window of the doorway. So it was a school. There were a handful of five or so children playing inside. No teachers, though...  
  
Heero: We're going in.  
  
Duo: Guess we can't be sure if it's clear or not till we check it out, huh?  
  
Heero: *nod*  
  
The five boys circled around the building, which was really small - only one room, with only one entrance. So, they just waltzed right in; the door was unlocked.  
  
The five cherubic little children who sat playing very nicely, looked up. Standing at the doorway were five... teenagers... The children automatically sized them up. One stood stiffly, watched them with scrutinizing cobalt blue eyes, and didn't look very approachable. One was all in black, and stood poised but still with some slack in his stance. He looked rather friendly. The next was a lot like the first, except he looked a bit more approachable. The fourth was like an angel, looked young, friendly... The fifth had a big sword! Best not bother him.  
  
The children all looked at Quatre.  
  
Quatre: *looks at children* Umm... I don't like the way they're looking at me...  
  
Children: *Break into disgustingly cheerful song about making new friends, and introducing themselves as Mindy, Cindy, Sandy, Danny, and Donny*  
  
And that's when it happened. A little stuffed animal - some purple dinosaur - started emitting glitter and grew. It grew to six or seven feet tall, with giant green spots on its back and a green stomach. And it giggled.  
  
Mindy, Cindy, Sandy, Danny, and Donny: BARNEY!!!!!  
  
Barney: Hiya kids! Oh, boy, we've got NEW friends today!!!  
  
Barney & Kids: Break into reprise of making new friends song.  
  
G-boys: *Look utterly bewildered and disgusted*  
  
Duo: Heero.  
  
Heero: ...  
  
Duo: HEERO!!!!!  
  
Heero: Wha... what?  
  
Duo: Let's leave. Right now!  
  
Heero: ... *froze in place*  
  
Duo: NOOOOOO!  
  
Quatre: What's wrong with Heero?  
  
Duo: He's in a trance or something!  
  
Wufei: I can't watch this. I'm leaving. *Wufei goes to leave, but the door is locked shut* Shimatta!  
  
Duo: What?  
  
Wufei: Door's locked.  
  
Quatre: Break it down! *Looks at Trowa* oh no!!  
  
Duo & Wufei: What now?  
  
Quatre: Trowa's in a trance too!  
  
Trowa: *Looks at Quatre* No, I'm not.  
  
Quatre: *Sweatdrop*  
  
Barney: Oh, BOY! You are our new friends! What are your names?  
  
*Melody of the making new friends song starts*  
  
Duo: Oh, gods no!!! 


	2. Heero's been brainwashed!

Heero: ... *Starts singing song*  
  
Duo: HEERO!  
  
Quatre: He's still in that trance! We have to wake him up!  
  
Duo: *tugs at Heero's arm* Heero? HEERO?  
  
Trowa: There is one thing that will wake him up.  
  
Quatre: What Trowa?  
  
Heero: *Still in song, introduces G-Boys* Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei!  
  
Children: *respond* Mindy, Heero, Cindy, Duo, Sandy, Trowa, Danny, Quatre, Donny, and Wufei!! We're all friends now! Lets play a GAME!  
  
Trowa: *Produces tape recorder from hammerspace*  
  
Quatre: Where did you get that?  
  
Trowa: *presses play*  
  
Tape recorder: *Relena's voice* HEEEEEEEEEEEERO!!!!  
  
Heero: *BLINK* What the-? *Look at happy, evil children.  
  
Barney: Come on, new friend Heero! We're playing a game!  
  
Duo: *to Heero* They're not innocents!  
  
Wufei: *pulls sword out* I will not kill children. But that thing is not a child!!  
  
Barney: Oh, dear, new friend Wufei! You shouldn't play with knives! *Breaks into song about not playing with knives*  
  
Wufei: ARRGH!  
  
Quatre: We have to do something, and fast!  
  
*Music plays overhead*  
  
Barney: Oh, no! Just when we were having so much fun-doodly-un, it's time to go! But you know what? *Breaks into song* I love you, you love me...*gunshot* guuuh!!  
  
Heero: *sighting Barney from gun* Shut up.  
  
Children: *morph into. power rangers! * GET THE ZORDS!  
  
G-boys: *Back in Gundams* Outside - *background music - go go power rangers! *  
  
Heero-In Wing Zero: *Takes on Mindy in black Mastodon Mecha, blows it to smithereens with one shot of the huge canon*  
  
Duo-In Deathscythe: *Takes on Cindy in pink Pterodactyl Mecha, slices it in half with one swing of thermal scythe*  
  
Trowa-In HeavyArms: *Takes on Sandy in blue Triceratops Mecha, blows it to bits with well- placed bullets*  
  
Quatre-In SandRock: *Takes on Danny in yellow Sabertooth tiger Mecha, pinches it to death with them curvy blades*  
  
Wufei-In Shenlong: *Takes on Donny in red Tyrannosaurus Mecha, dispatches it with thermal staff*  
  
*Enormous purple dinosaur with bloody gunshot wound breaks roof of school, growing upwards. Gundams take to sky, circling around it*  
  
Heero: You're mine, you bastard! *Aims, fires enormous blast at GigantaBarney*  
  
GigantaBarney: Nooooooooooooooo...!!!! We're best friends like--*KABOOM* blows to smithereens in a shower of purple guts and fabric* Heero: *Blows up the damn school, too* *Zap* Five Gundams disappear from around the smoldering remains of the school and Mecha, sprinkled with eau de Barney.  
  
*Poof* Five Gundams reappear around the OZ base, where they had started. And... and...  
  
Duo: Heero? Oi, Heero, wake up!  
  
Heero: *opens his eyes, looks at Duo*  
  
Duo: You must have been having some bad dream! It's time to wake up. We've got an OZ base to attack, y'know. 


End file.
